Götterdämmerung and Inception
by mimiminite
Summary: When Alfred is taken by General Winter's pawn, Ivan, his brother Matthew comes to the rescue. As Matthew leads a crusade across the Americas to Europe and into Russia, Alfred has to deal with Ivan. Alfred can sense something in Ivan that's in him but, he can't figure out what it is. As Ivan and Alfred grow closer, so does Matthew. Will Matthew get there before it's too late? Inside
1. Prologue

The chapters for this will vary greatly in size. It should be updated frequently during the summer.

Full Summery:

When Alfred is taken by General Winter's pawn, Ivan, his brother Matthew comes to the rescue. As Matthew leads a crusade across the Americas to Europe and into Russia, Alfred has to deal with Ivan. Alfred can sense something in Ivan that's in him too but, he can't figure out what it is. As Ivan and Alfred grow closed, so does Matthew. Will Matthew get there before it's too late or might he get there too early? The only romance that might be put into this fic is AmeRuss. England, Canada, and France will be bigger characters on one side and Russia, America, and General Winter will be big characters on the other side. This fic will alternate between two places. The alternating chapters will be in order; no anachronisms.

* * *

Prologue

An army with armor of rust marched over the once green and fertile fields. The beat of the stomping feet was a constant, echoing over the country side for miles. An army of this magnitude had never before been seen. As they marched, the soldiers ignored the peasants joining their ranks in order to cheat death choosing instead to look forward toward their destination.

A young boy ran through the legions of soldiers, his blue sailor outfit not even earning him a passing glance. As the boy moved inward, the armor began to pick up a deep red hue. The boy found who he was looking for and threw himself into a soldier of higher rank with armor as red as blood. Much of the soldier's features were hidden behind a helmet, but the huge eyebrows and venom green, forest emerald eyes still showed. In his haste, the young boy never noticed that instead of lines, this group was marching in a circle formation.

"You jerk Arthur! You said you would always be there for me; you said I could always stay by your side!" the boy exclaimed, tears coming unbidden. "I thought you were my big brother. I trusted you . . . I _loved_ you and you left me. YOU LEFT ME! One day you were just _gone_. That's not what family does . . . that's not . . . that's not what brothers do." The boy could continue no longer as sobs racked his body sending tremors throughout the whole of him.

The army's leader, a man wearing armor famed for its red color gotten from soaking it in the blood of his enemies, gave the soldier who the boy had attached himself a glare, clearly commanding him to get rid of the boy. The soldier gave a curt nod and pushed the boy, his brother and the one that looked like the child from America he loved dearly, away. The force of it sent the boy to the ground. The boy watched in shock as his brother kept marching. Finally realizing what happened, he curled into a little ball, hugging himself and crying. The boy was unable to see the tears silently coursing down the soldiers face and could not hear the whispered "I'm sorry".


	2. Chapter 1 Into the Ice side1

**Chapter 1 – Into the Ice**

'So many soldiers died during the last raid. If it wasn't for that blasted General Winter, the heartland would be ours,' thought Lieutenant General Arthur Kirkland. 'He keeps sending snowstorms our way, freezes our scouts, and keeps us awake 24/7.'

The other Lieutenant Generals thought the same thing. They all wanted to be out of this retched land. It was only their General, their leader, that kept them from doing so. Their _beloved_ leader didn't care about them. He only cared about revenge, but the troops didn't know that. Most of the officers didn't either. Only Francais and he knew as they had the whole story. Together and at times apart, they had raised the twins from the Americas. Francais was more the father to Matthew, the General, than to Alfred, who he was more the father to.

The real reason for this crusade across Europe that started in the Americas was to save Alfred from the pawn of General Winter, Ivan. Matthew usually was very passive and abhorred fighting but, with his brother involved, his personality changed. Francias sat down beside Arthur and held out a bowl of 'gourmet' glop. Francais could make anything taste good.

"You know, Arthur, before, I never would have thought my little Matthew could be like this. He was such a peaceful boy. Do you not agree, mon cher?" Francais asked, giving voice to Arthur's thoughts. "He has changed so much from that little boy we raised to the quiet teen and now, all for his brother, his personality is flipped. He's doing all this just for little Alfred. The big brother always goes to protect the little brother after all."Francais' eyes gleamed "Maybe they'll even let me in on a three some~"

Normally, Arthur would jump up and start yelling about the stupid frog and how perverted he was, but now he just felt sick. He had no idea how his brothers were. His older brothers may be arses, but they still protected him. And Peter. All those years ago he pushed Peter away a marched off. He abandoned his brother, the youngest of the Kirklands. He wished he knew what happened to him

Arthur's revere was broke when a young man, an officer, walked up. In a very official tone the soldier announced that General Winter had resumed his attack. With a sigh, the Lieutenant Generals slurped down his glop, gathered their equipment, and took off towards the conflict.


	3. Chapter 1 Into the Ice side2

**Chapter 1 – Into the Ice**

Russia and America

Running, gotta run. Gotta make sure they don't get to Mattie. The hero always saves other people. I know these woods. They can't find me in here. I haven't run like this in a long time. That barking, those are huge dogs. The stream, it'll get rid of my scent trail. Just a bit farther, I can barely hear the gurgling of the stream over my own panting. Gotta run more. No! Gahhh! Stupid rock making me trip. Gotta get back up. They're gaining on me. No, this can't be happening. Get off of me, dog! GET OFF A'ME! AHHH!

In an ice palace a handsome man with golden locks screams and bolts out of bed, breathing heavily. His blue eyes reflect the sky, confused and panicked, still gray from the early morning. As the blond calmed his heartbeat, another enters the room. This man is well over six feet, taller than the other by 7 inches. He had shining silver hair the exact opposite of the blond and mesmerizing violet eyes. A childish smile was on his lips that did not meet his eyes.

The blond let out a yelp as he turned around seeing the larger man for the first time. He convinced himself he didn't notice the presence until just now because he just woke up, not because this man was better than him. Though . . . that smile was creepy as hell. The blond put on his biggest grin and extended his hand toward the other man.

"Hello, Violet Eyes, I'm Alfred F. Jones! It's your pleasure to meet me!" he paused, thinking. "Wait, that ain't right. What was it again?" The violet eyed man silently watched this amusing person, a ghost of a smile touching his face. All emotions passed across this young one's face, it was so amusing to watch.

Alfred exclaimed, "It's a pleasure of mine to meet you. To meet you is a pleasure? I pleasure you by meeting you? You are pleasured by meeting me? AH! It's a pleasure to meet you! That's it." Alfred puffed his chest out proudly and extended his hand with again with must gusto. When the quiet man didn't take his hand, Alfred started to panic 'What if I just insulted him? What if he doesn't know English? What if, what if, what if!'

The silver haired being was clearly enjoying the blonde's panic, but he decided to get a move on things. "I am Ivan," the deeply accented voice revealed, "and I am deeply pleasured by meeting you." He took the offered hand and shook it, but didn't release.

"Hey, dude, you're supposed to let go now," Alfred said, voice holding a hint of irritation. Ivan only smiled. Alfred narrowed his eyes. "So it's a challenge then, hum," not a question, a statement "Then bring it. This means war!" Alfred tightened his grip and Ivan did the same. The two stayed locked like that, blue eyes, now a dark with hidden depths, to violet eyes, continually tightening their grip, neither willing to be the first to let go.

The door swung open and a young man with mousy brown hair walked in. As the attention of the two 'warring' men turned to the newcomer, he let out a squeak and his face and body language transformed into nervousness. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for i-i-intruding. I-I'll just.. be leaving n-now." He started backing out of the room.

"No, Toris, wait!" Alfred called, reaching out his one free hand as if to stop him. Ivan looked down at Alfred in confusion. How did Alfred know Ivan's loyal and most trusted servant? Ivan started to send Toris a suspicious glare but Alfred had other ideas. The blond ran toward Toris to envelop him in a hug, but he wasn't going to lose: the smaller man was pulling Ivan along with him.

Alfred gave Toris a bone crushing hug that was taken with no more than a soft squeak. Ivan, not expecting Alfred to stop, stumbled a few feet then jerked back a little, straightening. Alfred did not miss it when Ivan released his hand. Alfred immediately let go of Toris to fist pump.

"Oh YEAH! I'm the Hero, I always win!" He turned to Toris and started asking all manner of questions Toris never got to answer. While Alfred was busily chattering away and Toris was trying to follow along, the trio began walking down the hall, lead by Ivan.

* * *

If anybody could review, I would absoultly love it and love you.


	4. Chapter 2 Storm of Ice side1

**Chapter 2 – Storm of Ice**

Arthur and Francais, General Winter

Screams and screeches were heard as the two neared the conflict. A great beast made out of crystal and ice leapt over a tent. With the body of a tiger, mane of a lion, and saber teeth, the creature was unmistakably one of General Winter's creations. Arthur and Francais fell into position and circled to either side of the beast in perfect synchronization. If it got past their front lines, it must be strong. The beast swung toward Francais, who rolled out of the way, and Arthur let fire. This caused the beast to run toward Arthur, giving Francais a chance to fire away. This repeated a few times before the beast learned its lesson and had sustained major injuries. On its last attack, it didn't turn when fired on. Francais did have time to run before the beast was on him

The ice creature bared its fangs to tear out Francais' throat but, got his arm instead. The beast's scream of pain joined with Francais' as Arthur plunged his blade into the creature. The creature shattered leaving the two men breathing heavily and one bleeding in the snow. Arthur took out his kit and retrieved the bandages. After wrapping Francais' arm, the two continued toward the sounds of battle.

* * *

A dire wolf made of ice pounced on a soldier and ripped out his throat. His task completed, the wolf ran on to attack another soldier. General Winter watched with satisfaction as his army tore into the enemy. By keeping them on their toes from his attacks, he had worn them out. They were much easier to kill now than a week ago. There was one thing he had not been able to crush yet, the fight in each and every soldier. Their fighting spirit was like none he had seen. He could not crush it! It was a flame that gets smaller when the blizzard hits, but grows after the initial gust. The dire wolf was shattered by a spray of bullets.

"No matter," Winter said aloud "once they're all dead, fighting spirit won't matter anymore. They'll never get past me into this land." His voice hardened. "Because this land is mine and I will fight with all I have to protect it." The winds started whipping up around Winter. "Go my children. Protect what is ours. Storm the intruders! Unleash your fury!" as the winds raced off, Winter reached out his hand, gloved palm up, and stopped one of the winds. "My little one," he cooed "I have a special task for you. . ."

* * *

The battle was chaos, more so than usual. Arthur threw himself into battle like a madman, his eyes shining from the joy of the fight. Francais had more reserve. He stayed on the sidelines and jumped in where he was needed before retreating again. A great wolf, a dire wolf perhaps, took down the soldier fighting next to Arthur. As the ice beast prepared to attack Arthur, he let out a spray of bullets, shattering his attacker. A great storm of ice and snow started blowing over the army. The winds were howling. If one listened, you could almost make out individual voices. . .

The storm caused the human troops to need shelter and they ran back to camp instead of trying to continue fighting the beasts. Once the storm subsided, the remaining soldiers met in the middle of the camp. Nobody knew where the creatures came from, they just appeared.. One question keep circulating throughout the ranks of men: what were those creatures? All that they had fought before had been flesh and blood beings, no these ice creations. General Winter kept pulling more tricks out of his sleeves. Arthur made a vow to stop General Winter before taking Alfred back home, but, the question was, how?

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. Getting reviews is like opening presents on Christmas morning.


	5. Chapter 2 Storm of Ice side2

**Chapter 2 Storm of Ice**

Matthew

A boy with wheat blond hair, bright sky blue eyes, and a smile that lit up a room rode up on a grey horse pulling a white and brown paint behind him by its reins.

"Hey Mattie," my brother said, dismounting. He handed the reins or the paint to me and asked if I needed help mounting. I curtly told him no and walked to the horse. Um . . . I tried to throw my leg over the horse but was unable to. 'Why did Alfred always neglect to saddle the horses? At least he brought reins for me this time' I thought, remembering what happened last time I went riding with my younger brother and he prepared the horses. As I tried to mount again, I felt strong hands lift me up.

"Alfred, I told you I didn't need help."

"The Hero always helps those in need! Especially dames- . . . er little brothers," he quickly saved himself before he called me a damsel again.

"I'm the older brother, Alfred. . ." I said softly. He ignored me, like usual, and mounted his horse.

"You ready, little bro? If you can't keep up, I might leave you behind," he yelled back to me. His horse was already at a gallop by the time mine had reached a light canter.

"Alfred, wait up!" I raised my voice above a whisper but, it wasn't enough. My little bro was flying away on his horse. I knew I couldn't keep up with him, but I'd always be at his back.

By the time we ended up racing home it was getting dark and the horses, along with myself, were exhausted. When I dismounted, rather undignified looking but without help, my little brother took my horse to the stables calling something about taking care of them. I followed him to make sure he was going to clean and feed the horses instead of just putting them back in their stalls. I was surprised by what I saw. My brother was walking the horses until they were breathing regularly and their pulse was normal. Then he lovingly washed down the horses and brushed out their coat. Once they were in their stalls, he fed and watered them.

I was transfixed by how my brother was moving about his tasks, each so simple, but he gave each one all his attention. He moved through the stables like an angel. As he finished, I broke away from the doors and backed up a bit so it would look like I was walking to the stables to get him. Alfred burst out of the stables humming loudly and practically glowing.

"Oh, Mattie," he said in surprise. "Hey, bro!"

"I – I was coming to fetch you for dinner. Maman wants us to wash up first." Time seemed to speed up and we were lying down to sleep. "Night, little bro," my little brother said. I sighed "Good Night, Al."

I opened my eyes to find the world spinning. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Pushing myself up, I saw the field of wildflowers my brother and I used to play in when we were younger. I looked over and saw Al staring at the sky. We were making shapes out of the clouds. Suddenly, Alfred pushed himself up staring into the distance.

"Mattie. . . Mattie we need to run." His voice started trance like then gained a note of terror. He grabbed my hand. "They're coming for us Mattie." He pulled me up. This was worrying me. "Run, Mattie, RUN!" He took off toward the forest bordering the field. He squeezed my hand. "Mattie, when we reach the forest, run to the right, ok." There was something weird with his voice and I looked over at him to see tears spilling over his beautifully tanned cheeks.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I cried. I had never seen him crying before expect when we were told Alfred's real dad had died and Arthur came to live with their family of four: Alfred, himself, maman, and Francais.

"Mo-"he gulped "mom's dead. I'm sorry I can't be strong for you Mattie. These stupid tears just won't stop." I looked behind us to see some people running after us led by huge dogs. They were far enough away that the barking of the dogs was just ghosts on the breeze.

"Now, Mattie. I'll see you after this is all over," my brother said as he turned and ran left. I wanted to follow him, but he was right, it would be better if we split up. I ran right until I got to a great tree. The barking of the dogs echoed across the forest. I hurriedly climbed the tree and sat on a branch, panting from my run. Suddenly a great scream split the air as my head split with pain.

"ALLLLL!" I yelled, not thinking. The barking of the dogs stopped and I knew my little brother was in trouble. Shortly after, some men walked under the tree I was hiding in. Their voices drifted up to me.

"I thought there were two of them," said the first.

"We only found one, so there is only one. The dogs wouldn't have gone if it were otherwise," replied a second.

"What's so special about this one, anyway? Why did Lord Ivan want him so badly as to send us with his Ice Hounds?" asked the first.

"That's not for us to know. You'll disappear pretty quickly if you keep asking questions," threatened the second. A third man walked under the tree and, through the leaves, I saw Al. I almost called out his name but was able to catch myself first. I watched as they left, tears of fury rolling down my cheeks. "Al…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

A man with shoulder length blond, wavy hair and purple eyes jerked up in his cot. "Al…" he whispered to himself. His eyes hardened along with his voice "I'm coming. I'll be your Hero."

Francais stood up from his seat by Matthew's bed. "Mon cher, I am here." He sat down on the cot and took out a handkerchief. "Do you want to talk?" he asked as he held out the handkerchief. Matthew felt his cheeks and, when his hand came away feeling damp, took the piece of cloth gratefully.

"Thank you, papa. It, it was Al. The day he was. ." the purple eyed young man's voice cracked.

"I know." Francais put his hand over the other man's and, to his surprise, Matthew threw himself into Francais' chest, sobbing. Francais overcame his surprise and wrapped his arms around the boy he raised. The two stayed like that for a long while.

Arthur open the flap to report to his General but, seeing his and Francais' embrace, decided it could wait until morning and closed the tent flap.

* * *

So, more is revealed through a dream. Hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 3 Summer in the Garden of Ice s1

**Chapter 3 – Summer in the Garden of Ice**

Alfred

'Blasted palace,' Alfred thought as he pulled the fur cloak, found in a room a while back, tighter around him 'being so big and cold. Haven't these people heard of a map. Or a FIRE for that matter!' After lunch, he had gone wandering alone, hoping to find something interesting to do. His steps echoed along the hallway he was in making it sound like there was ten of him instead of one. It was almost like a melody.

Alfred reached a window and peaked out, trying to hide most of his face from more cold. Outside it looked like a wasteland with lumps of ice scattering over an otherwise white, barren landscape. Upon closer inspection, though, the lumps had shape. Alfred squinted, but was unable to make out the shapes from this distance without his glasses. He took off looking for a way to get outside to this place, not noticing the scarf waving slightly in the wind.

* * *

Alfred flew through halls and down stairs looking for a way out. In his haste, he didn't notice Toris walking up the hall he was rushing down. The two crashed into a heap on the floor and a tube made of ice with a piece of paper in it slid across the floor and clinked against the wall.

"Oh. Hey there, Toris!" Alfred happily exclaimed, unknowingly straddling the man under him. "Where did you come from?"

"Mr. Jones co-" Alfred cut Toris off. "Call me Alfred. I'm not a Mr. Jones."

"Alright Mr.J-, Alfred, but would you…um…mind… letting me up?" Alfred looked down and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he realized the position they were in. He quickly clambered by.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alfred replied, rubbing the back of his head. Toris smiled.

"It was completely my fault. You were concentrating on something and I should have gotten out of the way. I apologize."

"OH! That reminds me, do you know the way out? I want to see what those ice things outside are."

"To the gardens? W-why would you want to go there?" He started to shiver slightly.

"It looked interesting," Alfred replied honestly.

"Um . . . you follow this hall that way," he pointed behind him "and turn right at the second intersection. Then go down the stairs to the left. But I wouldn't go out if I were you." Toris finished his sentence to empty air. Alfred had run off at 'I' with a hurried 'thanks' thrown over his shoulder as he went his merry way.

* * *

Alfred was running down the hall and immediately turned right. He slowed his pace a bit so as not to miss the stairs. 'Where are the stairs? Toris said they would be to my left. Maybe it was my right?' Two grand double doors ended the hall. Alfred decided he would check them out later. As he started walking back down the hall, he noticed something next to the window.

He ran over to a large block of ice a foot or so from the second story window. Upon closer inspection, Alfred saw there was a tree incased in the ice. Its leaves were still green as if alive but, not. The colors seemed to lack life; the plant didn't have that force that animates all living things. It had a sense of emptiness to it.

Alfred shook off the sense of wrongness and climbed onto the windowsill. 'If there are no stairs, I'll jump,' he reasoned. The golden haired man, so full of verve, judged the distance and jumped onto the tree. Gaining a bit of footing, he stood and spread his arms wide in a stance of victory.

"BO-YEAH! I'M ON TOP OF THE W-W-AHHHHH!" Alfred lost his footing and slipped off the frozen tree in a very undignified way, landing is a crumpled heap. Violet eyes blinked in surprise. What was his 'guest' doing on top of a tree or, now, the bottom of a tree? The sight of Alfred in a grumbling pile on the ground pushed at something in Ivan and a great barking laugh escaped his lips.

The laugh startled Alfred and he looked up in surprise like a dog. The laugh had also startled Ivan. When had he last truly laughed? He couldn't remember. 'This time he spends with Alfred is going to be enjoyable indeed' Ivan thought as Alfred stalked toward him.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I appricate any reviews that might come my way. I hope my story continues to please.


	7. Chapter 3 Summer in the Garden of Ice s2

**Chapter 3 – Summer in the Gardens of Ice**

Ivan

'This Alfred is very amusing, da,' Ivan though as he walked through the icy halls of his palace. 'He is probably wandering lost.' Ivan giggled at the thought, the image of Alfred panicking was highly amusing. As Ivan walked through the halls, he started trying to think of why this human attracted him so. 'What was it about this Alfred that makes me want the boy so? ' thought Ivan 'His overly boisterous personality? His constant talking? His bright demeanor? His sunny visage? How he yearns and fights for his freedom? Or is it because he is the exact opposite of myself?' Ivan didn't notice he was walking out to the gardens. 'He is so full of life; I lack any semblance of vim. He is passionate; I have a heart of ice. He laughs and loves human contact; I prefer to be alone.'

Ivan looked up to see he was standing in from of his sunflowers. When he was a boy, before General Winter came, he had tended to the garden with his sister, Yekaterina. It had made him so happy to see the plants thrive under his tender care. The sunflowers had always been his favorite. When Winter came, the garden, that had been painstakingly planted and raised, was frozen over. The flowers would never change in their icy prison.

A slight commotion was coming from the palace but Ivan ignored it. It was of little consequence. As he watched the sunflowers, he grew sad. They could no longer reach upward and grow; they were stuck like this, never to live again. He was brought out of his thoughts by yelling nearby. He turned around to see a figure standing on top of a tree, arms spread wide.

"BO-YEAH! I'M ON TOP OF THE W-W-AHHHHH!" Alfred, for that's the only person that voice could belong to, lost his footing and slipped off the frozen tree in a very undignified way, landing is a crumpled heap. Violet eyes blinked in surprise. What was his 'guest' doing on top of a tree or, now, the bottom of a tree? The sight of Alfred in a grumbling pile on the ground pushed at something in Ivan and a great barking laugh escaped his lips.

The laugh startled Alfred and he looked up in surprise like a dog. The laugh had also startled Ivan. When had he last truly laughed? He couldn't remember. 'This time I spend with Alfred is going to be enjoyable indeed' Ivan thought as Alfred stalked toward him.

"Who are you laughing at?" Alfred spat at Ivan as he got closer.

"You, da."

"You know, I bet you made me fall off!" Alfred accused Ivan.

The mirth had not yet left Ivan and he was still chuckling when he said "And how would I do that?"

"I-I," he started sputtering "How should I know?" he finally got out.

'How does this little American think of these things?' Ivan wondered tilting his head to the side, smiling his fake smile.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Ivan, tugging his cloak tighter around himself. With a great huff he stormed off deeper into the garden, shoulders shaking slightly.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than normal. I kept getting distracted by other things. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me want to write more and I becom every happy getting them. PLEASE review.


	8. Chapter 4 Garden of Ice and Fire s1

**Chapter 4 - Garden of Ice and Fire**

General Winter and Alfred

"Who are you laughing at?" Alfred spat as he got closer to Ivan.

"You, da."

"You know, I bet you made me fall off!" The blond accused.

The mirth had not yet left Ivan and he was still chuckling when he said "And how would I do that?"

"I-I," he started sputtering "How should I know?" he finally got out.

'How does this little American think of these things?' Ivan wondered tilting his head to the side, smiling his fake smile.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at Ivan, tugging his cloak tighter around himself. With a great huff he stormed off deeper into the garden, shoulders shaking slightly.

Shortly after Alfred stormed off, he was hopelessly lost and starting to warm up. "Huh, this cloak must finally be working," he decided. There were many varieties of flowers and trees: roses, one of his favorites, lilies, violets, irises, apple trees in full bloom, a great pink cherry blossom tree, oaks, and many more like he had never seen.

Alfred crouched down to inspect a flower with green, blue, and orange petals on a radiant red stem that had yellow thorns. The golden haired man stroked a frozen petal, looking at the brilliant flower in awe. He unconsciously shrugged the cloak off his now hot skin.

A crunch of snow to Alfred's right made him jump a look toward the sudden noise. A man wearing a tattered uniform, white shoulder length hair billowing in the wind, walked closer, silent now. Alfred stood up, not noticing the water droplets clinging to his fingers or his lack of protection from the cold winter air. The other, older man was partially shielded by shadows. If one looked closer, he had the outward appearance of being young at first, but he also had the look of an old man experienced in battle and weary of life.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked in a controlled, commanding tone.

The man disappeared in a burst into swirls of snow and ice. "I am General Winter," a voice as cold as ice, as old as time, gravely and slightly echoing rasped from behind Alfred. Alfred whirled around to see the man standing behind him. The young boy fell backwards, sapphire eyes alight with fear.

Winter's pure white eyes were focused completely on Alfred's terrified ones. "You have been slipping through my fingers for some time now. Finally, you are mine!" The man, this General Winter, no longer had a true body. Flakes of snow were swirling in the outline of a human, arms outstretched, fingers wide, toward the young man in the melting snow.

Alfred scrambled up and ran. He wouldn't, no couldn't, turn back. Not this time. He had to get away from Winter. Snow, melting slightly from Alfred's passing, froze over as soon as General Winter passed over it. Alfred, as usual, wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. His heart was beating so fast and slow. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP. His heart beat along with the rhythm of his feet. THUMP. His foot snagged on something. THUMP. In slow motion, Alfred started to fall. THUMP. His arms started wildly flailing, trying to upright himself. THUMP. A white glow started coming from somewhere. THUMP. The glow brightened as it grew and reflected off the crystalline snow. THUMP. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting impact and preventing blindness. THUMP. Alfred landed in a crash. THUMP. 'When was snow this soft?' he wondered. Thump. . . thump. His heart was slowing down. Th-um-p. Alfred let out his breath and looked behind him.

"PHEW," the blue eyed boy let out, wiping his brow. "I lost him. Sure thought he had me that time." Alfred turned back to the ground to see he had not exactly landed on the ground. Laying flat on his back was a surprised, and quickly growing irritated, Ivan. Alfred was splayed over the larger man in a peculiar fashion.

"Ivan?" Alfred questioned. "What are you doin' under me?"

"Catching flying idiots, da. Where did you come from anyway?" Ivan inquired. Alfred did not catch or chose to ignore that Ivan had called him an idiot.

"Well, I was runn-" Alfred was cut off by a vicious, primal scream that could be torn from no human's throat. The scream was full of violence and malicious intent that sent shivers down Alfred's spine. Ivan's eyes went cold. He picked up Alfred and slung him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"HEY, HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Alfred demanded, indignant. "I SAID PUT. ME. DOWN!" The while time Ivan was walking, Alfred was screaming and trying to kick Ivan, who was holding his legs so he could not do just that. Ivan navigated the endless corridors with ease finally reaching a room that looked like all the others. He opened the door with one hand and dropped Alfred to the floor unceremoniously with the other.

"This will be your room," Ivan said with false cheer and a creepy smile. "You will be staying here until further notice. Maybe next time you get out, you can avoid flying out of nowhere and crashing into me, da."

"HEY! I was NOT flying out of nowhere! I was running through the gardens from that nightmare, Winter," he shuddered. The mention of General Winter piqued Ivan's interest. "His eyes. When I was younger, I thought they were wonderful. Now I see them for what they are. Blank windows."

"Blank windows?" Ivan prompted.

"Yes. The eyes are windows to the soul. They tell about a person, who they are. His eyes have nothing filling them. They are blank windows for a soulless creature."

Ivan was taken aback. This young man, barely more than a boy, had survived Winter. He still was happy. 'Why did Winter choose me to take? Why was this person, this _boy_, special? Spared? How can he keep on living and have this much passion and happiness when Winter had been after him?' Ivan pondered.

Turning his back to Ivan, Alfred looked around the room, heat still coursing through his body. There was a pile of furs in one corner, a sculpted ice table by a window, and a small chest by the wall. With nothing better to do, Alfred went back over to Ivan and started poking his cheek. Ivan growled and slapped the smaller man's had away.

"Hey, hey, Ivan, when do we eat? I'm starving!" Alfred asked, exaggerating a bit on the end. Ivan simply glared and left the room, slamming the door behind him, and somehow locked the door. As he was walking to his own rooms one question floated above the rest: why was Alfred burning to the touch yet perfectly fine?

* * *

I do believe in reviews. I do believe in reviews! Reviews are as hard to spot in these parts as a fairy. Will you, my faithful readers, help my find this elusive creature. With a few moments of your time, I think it can be done.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT

Okay dudes, no chappie, sorry. But, there are a lot of stories that I like that might be taken down, so if you guys could take a look at this, you would be an amazing person!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Many people from all over the world have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

GothKat2SlashFan

APH1168kittens

Gilly B.

Ninjakat405

Ivan-bear

mimiminite


	10. Chapter 4 Garden of Ice and Fire s2

**Chapter 4 Garden of Ice and Fire**

Matthew

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!" Matthew roared at the quivering soldier.

"The-they le-left a-a-a n-note, G-general," the soldier replied, voice shaking horribly. Matthew strode over and swiped the note out of the soldier outstretched hand.

_Matthew,_ it read.

_We, Francais and I, need to go our own way. It is taking too long with this great army. Hopefully, by the time you are reading this, we will have traveled farther than the army has in the past few days. In addition to moving faster, two people will attract less attention than an army and General Winter will be less likely to attack us. We are now heading to Ivan's palace. Along the way, we will stop by villages and get any information we can about Ivan. We will not return until HE is ours._

_With the hope you will understand and forgive,_

_Arthur and Francais._

Matthew growled. 'How dare they leave me with nothing but a note!' he thought. Suddenly he grinned to himself 'This means I have every right to go after them and help get HIM, Alfred. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.'

"Go fetch Lieutenant General Beilschmidt," Matthew said out loud. The soldier gratefully ran off to complete his orders after the standard yes, sir. A few minutes later, a young man with blond slicked back hair and hard, glacial blue eyes walked into Matthew's tent.

"Sir, I have co-" Matthew cut him off. "Ludwig, you can drop the formalities. We're friends, aren't we? Relax." The only sign that Ludwig heard was the softening of his eyes.

"Matthew, I'm here," Matthew knew this meant more than what it sounded like. Ludwig was saying both he was here and that he would be there for Matthew as long as he could.

"Thank you," replied Matthew " now let us get to business. I have something I need to do. Arthur and Francais have gone ahead. I need to follow them. Will you take over the army while I am gone?"

Ludwig looked taken aback. "Why me? Don't you have someone else better suited for the job?"

"I trust you more than anyone here. I know you will do what is right," Matthew replied

Ludwig nodded "Very well, thank you for this honor. May I take my leave?" Matthew consented and Ludwig left. Matthew moved to the other side of the tent and bent down.

"Do you feel up to a journey? An adventure?" he said to something gigantic and snowy in color. "Come on, Kumojiro, wake up. Kumajuro," he sighed" please get up." A great white head lifted up to look at Matthew. Matthew hugged the white creature around the neck. "Thank you Kumajira!" he pulled back and the great white bear tilted his head to the side as if saying 'Who are you?'

Matthew laughed and took the look as a 'yes'. He got up and started packing a large backpack and some weird looking saddle bags with all manner of provisions and equipment to survive the frozen land. Matthew left to get enough dried meat and water. Upon his return, he put the strange saddle packs and a saddle on the polar bear.

"Let's go, Kuma," Matthew started walking through the camp with his polar bear, once a cute little cub he would hold in his arms, walking beside him. Once they got beyond the camp boundary, Matthew climbed onto Kumajiro's back and they were off. Kumajiro was loping across the icy tundra faster than any dog sled could ever dream of going. After a few moments of feeling the wind, however icy, against his skin, Matthew started relaxing and, in a sudden burst of joy, threw his arms up laughing. 'However hard this journey will be, we will prevail.'

* * *

Eh? Did you like it? I think Matthew will be having a larger part than I intended. Reviews are like little rays of sun poking throught he clouds. Will anyone give me sunshine?


	11. Chapter 5 Temperatures Drop Ice Decends

**Chapter 5 – Temperatures Drop; Ice Descends**

Arthur, Francais, and Matthew

"Our trip so far has been quite smooth. The sleds were running easily over the frozen land and the dogs, though slightly unfamiliar with us, their mushers, were obeying command. I wonder when Matthew will get our note. I hope he won't be too mad at us," Arthur thought. The green eyed man glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the camp that had long since left eyesight. Then he did a double take. There was something moving, coming after them.

"Francais," Arthur hissed. When Francais didn't respond he tried again, louder this time. "Francais!" The other man looked toward Arthur, answering with "Oui, mon cher?"

"Stop speaking in bloody frog language!" Arthur was about to go into a rant, but then remembered what he saw. "Look behind us. Do you see that?" The man dubbed 'frog' by Arthur nodded in confirmation. "Can you tell what it is?"

Francais squinted "It's white on white. I can barely see anything at all."

"Then we had better hurry and hope it is not after us," Arthur said briskly, a bud of panic taking bloom in his voice. He started making kissing sounds to get the dogs to run faster and Francais followed suit. The increased speed did nothing to help their cause; the thing behind them was indeed on their trail and it was gaining.

"GEE!" Francais called, his dogs making a right turn. Arthur hurried to do the same. "HAW!" Arthur cried, dogs turning left. The two men started taking a twisting path, shouting gees and haws at random. Arthur looked behind them again.

"Our convoluted path is not helping in the slightest. Our follower is still running after us. We have to do something and quick," Arthur said, mind traveling at the speed of light. Francais agreed, looking back at their pursuer. "Woah," Arthur commanded the dogs. Francais pulled up beside Arthur.

"What are you doing, Arthur! It will catch us!" Francais screamed.

"Look," Arthur said holding out his hands, gesturing to the dogsled and dogs. "The dogs are tired. We are tired. It will catch us at this rate. The least we can do it go down fighting. Are you with me?"

"You want me to fight with who knows what, probably just to die? I could keep running toward the hope of getting away. You might satisfy it while I run. You could provide the lead I need." Arthur seemed to lose all life at Francais' words, shoulders slumping, giant eyebrows falling, and outstretched arms drooping. Francais stepped off the sled. "But," he started, taking one of Arthur's hands in his own "I wouldn't leave you for anything. I will gladly fight by your side, even if it means dying."

Arthur grinned and gripped Francais' hand tightly. "Together" The two men said as one before parting to set up defenses. The two men were hoping these defenses would improve the odds of them surviving this encounter. After the preparations were complete, they attended to the dogs and their weapons, anxiously awaiting the upcoming encounter. Francais took lookout.

"Arthur, I-I think it is a bear. And I think someone is riding it."

"What! Bears do not, in any circumstances, allow a rider. You cannot tame a bear. They are wild things! "

"Then come tell me what you see." Arthur crouched down by Francais to take a look himself. "Heavens, the bear does have a rider. At least we know it is not General Winter. He needs no transportation."

"The small blessings," Francais said with a half smile. The two then took their positions and waited.

SOMETIME LATER

A great polar bear walked toward a camp, his long run over for the time being. His rider looked around immediately spotting the minute tell tale signs of the traps his papa and Arthur had taught him. He deftly avoided the traps and walked into the heart of the camp.

Arthur heard footsteps and cursed that all their traps failed. He readied the weapon in his hands. From his hiding place, Arthur saw a pair of legs walk past. He tensed and lunged, aiming to impale the intruder.

The young man heard a rustle to his left. He was ready when a blond blur rushed at him. The young man moved out of Arthur's path, knocked the sword out of his hand, twisted behind his assailant, and pinned him to the ground with a well aimed kick. Francais, seeing his partner pinned to the ground, leapt out of his hiding place, hoping it wasn't too late.

The newcomer, getting off of Arthur to give him a hand up, did not notice the man flying toward him. Francais flew into the stranger and the two rolled a few feet away.

"Get off me, Francais!"

"Matthew?" Francais questioned, pushing himself up.

"Yes, it's me. Now please got off."

"Ah, but why? I find this position to be perfectly comfortable, mon cher."

Matthew, fed up with Francais' antics, pushed him off and stood up moving to help a groaning Arthur up. "I'm here to help you."

* * *

I hope everyone is still enjoying this fic! If you read, please review. It would be much appricated.


	12. Chapter5 Temperatures Drop Ice Decends 2

**Chapter 5 – Temperatures Drop; Ice Descends**

General Winter and Ivan

A man wearing a tattered uniform from times past stood in the farthest corner possible from the golden haired youth he was watching with empty eyes, white hair constantly shifting, almost glowing in the moonlight. He could not get any closer until the young man's spirit calmed down. Once the youth was calm again he would stop putting off this heat and the older man could approach him again. 'He sealed summer so long ago, so how had the power leaked? How had this _boy_ escaped him?' The old man thought furiously. The man's form broke and slid out of the room, a small part remaining behind. The remaining part fought past the heat and hovered over the blond. Snow formed a symbol, a rune from a time when magic was not arcane knowledge, but instead a common occurrence. The snow melted on the blond in the form, water dropping silently. The temperature of the sleeping man dropped and the room cooled a few degrees.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

A swirl of snow blew through arches of ice into a long hallway made of the same freezing material. The cloud of snow, moving in a way that seemed almost sentient, followed the hall to a pair of double doors. The snow simply slipped under the door, past a sort of office, and into a room where part of it broke off to land on the sleeping form of a large man. The main body of the snowy cloud slipped under a rug, one of many, and down through the floor, disappearing from sight.

Ivan's body was surrounded with cold, his mind encased in ice. He awoke with a jolt, dishelved silver hair falling into his eyes. Violet eyes lost all life at the sight of the snow on the bed. With zombielike movements, the huge man clambered out of bed onto the rug covered floor, pulled back a rug, threw open a trap door, and climbed into the darkness, trap door swinging shut behind him.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Deep in a hidden part of the ice palace, a giant man stumbled into a pool of light. The light came from nowhere: it was just there. In the light, Winter stood, his form loosely held together snow and ice.

"What do you want, Winter?" Ivan said, tone neutral.

"We are being invaded. The army is large and constantly getting more supplies. The tactic we used many years ago will not work."

"You cannot freeze them to death? What of your monsters? Can they not take care of them?"

"The army has strong spirit. I cannot break them. While I can pick them off a few dozen at a time, their defense is strong and their troops are well trained. They are advancing to fast to stop them at this rate."

"Let me raise a human army. I have kept the people trained in the basics of warfare. They all can shoot to a certain degree and know basic first aid. If you let me raise an army, I can fight off this threat. The invaders will be weak enough if you continue to wear away at the edges."

The temperature dropped slightly. "I have told you I do not wish to involve humans."

"It may be the only way!" Ivan lost his neutral tone and his eyes came to life. "If it is the only way, we must do it. It is our obligation to protect this land the best we can!" There was fire in Ivan's voice, fire that had not existed before.

"Fine. But keep in mind, the more power you take, the less I need to exert. Then I will have time to practice more. . . amusing activities. Such as 'toying' with your little pet or 'playing' with the people of this land."

Ivan could barely restrain himself. He could feel a fire starting to burn and blanketed it in many layers of ice. "I will need your power. We can show the intruders no restraint."

"Then prove your loyalty to me once again," Winter rasped. A great pressure enveloped Ivan as Winter advanced upon him, the cold increasing with every step. Everything went black for Ivan. Even his screams seemed silent, their only evidence his raw throat.


	13. Chapter 6 – Frozen Fire Kindling Ice

**Chapter 6 – Frozen Fire; Kindling Ice**

General Winter, Arthur and Alfred

"Come on, Artie! I want to show you something!" a little golden-haired, sky blue eyed boy said, tugging on the hem of my shirt. I watched the boy, my green eyes alight with joy.

"Hold up, Alfred." I called after him, but it was no use, the boy had already started running off. Smiling, I started after the boy. I reached the edge of a small valley when a grizzly lumbered out of the trees on the opposite end of the valley. Alfred was already past the middle of said valley, kneeling down to look at something.

"ALFRED, RUN!" The boy looked back at me and vigorously waved, but didn't move from his place. When he turned back, he froze for a second, seeing the grizzly for the first time. I started streaking down the valley to save the little boy I thought of as a brother. I didn't get far before my foot caught on loose gravel and I went tumbling. With sickening slowness, I watched as Alfred stood, took a few steps forward, and spread his arms out wide as if to stop the bear from approaching. This did not phase the bear in the slightest. As the bear closed in on Alfred, a strange thing started happening. The boy I knew, loved, and raised began to shine. 'As if an angel, my brother stands against a bear, his body glowing as the sun strikes upon it. What cruel irony to have my brother look as though an angel before he is sent among their ranks,' I thought bitterly.

Instead of the bear throwing Alfred aside with a blow from his massive paw, my brother moved forward, doing something, and the bear stumble to the side a bit. The grizzly shook its head as if to clear it and snarled at Alfred. The bear rose on its hind legs, stretching to its full terrifying height and gave a great roar. The bear towered over the boy, but Alfred stood his ground. As the brown hulking beast advanced, teeth bared in a snarl, ready to rip out my brother's entrails, Alfred lunged. The golden haired child grabbed the grizzly's leg and pulled. The bear fell backwards and was sent flying.

I couldn't believe my eyes. 'It was a trick of the light, it has to be. My brother could not possibly throw a fully grown grizzly. A-a trick of the light,' I told myself, repeating it over and over under my breath. A small hand was placed on my arm and I looked up. I hadn't realized it, but I was curled in the fetal position, head gripped tightly in my arms. I uncurled and franticly asked Alfred if he was alright.

"You're scaring me. What's wrong, big brother?" Alfred asked innocently. I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants and shirt, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. 'It is pretty hot out. I must have hallucinated. The heat was playing tricks on my mind, that is all,' I thought, pushing the incident out of my mind.

"Nothing at all," I replied, ruffling Alfred's hair. The boy's hair felt like fire and it was an effort not to jerk my hand away. He must have been playing outside all day for the sun to make his hair that hot. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the spot he was kneeling over earlier. He pulled me down with him and made some clicking sounds. A small pink nose peaked out of a hole I had not noticed earlier. A white furry body followed it. Then another. And another. A whole family of rabbits crept out of the hole and up to Alfred. He looked as if he had a live fur coat. I stared in amazement.

"H-how?" I stuttered. "They're my friends!" Alfred exclaimed. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing in the valley with the rabbits. When evening came, the two bid good-bye to their furry friends and headed home.

"Artie, can we sleep outside tonight?"

"No, not tonight."

"Please? I want to sleep under the stars with my big brother before you leave again."

The boy hit a soft spot. I could not say no when he called my his big brother. "Fine," I sighed "we can stay out here tonight."

"YAY!" Alfred gripped me in a bear hug "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

I smiled lifted him above my head, letting him swing through the air for a moment before touching down. He laughed with glee and started flapping his arms like a bird and running around the yard. Chuckling, I went inside to get pillows and blankets. Together, we set up a nice little bed and watched the stars.

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" I said while pointing to the celestial body.

Alfred looked at it in awe "I wish, I wish upon a star," he squeezed his eyes shut "I wish I could stay with big brother like this forever," he finished softly. My heart skipped a beat and I was filled with warmth. To myself, I wished that I could stay with him forever even though I knew it was impossible.

"Goodnight, Alfred," I said. "Goodnight, big bro," Alfred said snuggling up to me and falling asleep immediately. I smiled and followed suit.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Arthur woke to the starry sky. It was so like that night all those years ago. He remembered that morning, waking to frost covering everything. Getting up early to cook breakfast. Alfred licking the plate clean. Packing his belongings. Boarding the ship. Waving goodbye to his crying little brother. He was brought out of his memories by a streak of light in the clear night sky. He smiled "I wish, I wish upon a star," he began "I wish I could be with brothers again."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Winter sat in the dark in the heart of his ice palace. He had been so busy as of late resting was not only relaxing, it was mandatory. He started to think about the boy, Alfred. How he had met the boy, gained his trust, and worked his spell. With a wave of his hand, ice flew together to form a flat surface standing straight and a dim light appeared. Through a light white haze, Winter's memories began playing on the 'screen'.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Winter was traveling through the forest, grass freezing and dying and green leaves turning brown, shriveling, and falling in his wake. He had felt a great power working here before, somewhere around here at least. He felt that power again and headed to the source, trees turning to a blur as he flew closer. With a great effort, Winter stopped at the edge of the trees. About fifty feet out, a bear was standing on its hind legs, letting out a roar. Winter moved to the side so as to see better. A boy with wheat blond locks was facing off with the bear. Foolish boy. Winter was about to turn away when he noticed that the light around the boy was not from the sun, but from himself.

As the brown hulking beast advanced, teeth bared in a snarl, ready to rip out the boy's entrails, he lunged. The golden haired child grabbed the grizzly's leg and pulled. The bear fell backwards and was sent flying by a mighty throw from the young one. The boy leaned down, but Winter was not paying attention. 'This human, this boy, can harness Summer? Who is he?' Winter's thoughts echoed, sounding as though one were speaking in an ice cavern. A plan began to form when he saw how the child was treating another man with eyebrows so large they were visible from this distance. He stayed near the two and followed them when they reached a great house.

"Artie, can we sleep outside tonight?" the boy asked.

"No, not tonight."

"Please? I want to sleep under the stars with my big brother before you leave again."

The boy apparently hit a soft spot. "Fine," the man with great eyebrows, Artie, sighed "we can stay out here tonight."

"YAY!" the child gripped him in a bear hug "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Artie lifted him above his head, letting him swing through the air for a moment before touching down. The boy laughed with glee and started flapping his arms like a bird and running around the yard. Chuckling, the older of the two went inside. Together, the boy and the young man set up a nice little bed and watched the stars.

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" said Artie while pointing to the celestial body.

The child looked at it in awe "I wish, I wish upon a star," he squeezed his eyes shut "I wish I could stay with big brother like this forever," he finished softly.

"Goodnight, Alfred," Artie said. "Goodnight, big bro," the boy, Alfred, said snuggling up to him and both falling asleep immediately. Winter crept closer and inspected Alfred. Surprise filled Winter as he realized his long search was finally over. Alfred was that which he had been seeking. Winter left, a blanket of frost the only evidence he had been there.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Winter waited until Alfred came home from seeing Artie off, cheeks bearing tear tracks. He gave himself solid form and the appearance of a human, an older man. He even changed his voice to sound like that of mortals. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the boy to answer

When the door opened, Winter said, in a human voice, "Will you give an old man shelter for the night?"

Alfred, being the kind person he was, gave the man shelter and food. After coming out from the kitchen one last time with the stuff he called food. "I'm sorry, but the only food I have right now is what Arthur left. I can cook you breakfast if you want, though!"

"That will be fine," said Winter.

"What's your name, anyway?" Alfred asked "I forgot to ask. Mine is Alfred." He began to extend his hand and just barely brought it back in time to catch the dishes of food he was carrying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Winter began "I have no name. I am just a humble traveler. You can call me old man or traveler if you so wish."

"Why don't you have a name?"

"That is a good question, Mister Alfred. Why don't I tell you some stories."

That night, the man, Winter in disguise, told Alfred about his travels. He told the young boy about places all around the world and, when it got really late, of ghost stories we had collected or lived. Alfred was scared out of his wits, but, of course, not willing to admit it.

"Sir," he said "I'll stay down here with you tonight and protect you from the ghosts and monsters."

Winter chuckled, but played along, "That would be very kind of you. Now, an old man can finally get some real sleep, not having to watch for all the creatures of the night."

"That's why I'm the Hero!" Alfred replied happily. Winter stayed awake until Alfred fell asleep before searching the house for paper and a pencil. He found both and wrote a note for Alfred to find when he woke up.

_Young one,_

_You offered my hospitality without second thought. You listened to my ramblings and offered to protect me. I am not what you think I am. I live in the woods and hope you will come to visit me and be my companion. I would be proud to have such a brave friend. I will be waiting near your house one night hence. Can you be my hero?_

Winter placed the note where he supposedly slept and left the house. The next night, Alfred tentatively crept out of his house, holding a lit lantern high. Tip-toeing like a mouse, Alfred moved into the forest, golden glow of the flickering, gas-fueled flame following him.

"M-mister? I-I-I'm h-here! Where a-are you?" As the darkness surrounded the boy, Winter drew near.

"Alfred," he said, taking the ice out of his voice. It ended up sounding haunting and traveled in a way that echoed all around Alfred.

Alfred, already high wired, jumped so high, he put shame to his rabbit friends. The lantern went flying out of his hand and fell on the ground. Without the light to hold back the pressing black, darkness, heavy and broken only by the sparse moonlight falling through the branches of the trees overhead, wrapped itself around the terrified young boy.

Squealing, Alfred dropped to the ground. The spectral form of Winter, ice and snow held loosely in human form, walked out of the trees. The white luminance of the moon struck Winter's corporal form. The true beauty of snow was revealed in that second, a shining light, twinkling like so many stars were buried under the surface, with darkness resting lightly against its edges, forming an even greater majesty. It was too much for Alfred: the golden haired boy was reduced to a whimpering, crying mess.

"Boy," Winter started, his voice now loud and booming instead of haunting and echoing "I am not here to harm you." This just made the boy whimper more. Winter tried again. This time, he got the voice right. He sounded like the man from the previous night. Before Alfred could look up, Winter condensed his form more so he seemed more solid.

Alfred looked up and ran to the man, latching himself to the older. Winter sucked in a breath at the extreme heat difference. The boy put off more heat than a burning city! Slowly, Winter's body became . . . not cold. He had never felt this way. And it wasn't painful. Heat had always been painful to him.

Winter shook off the strange feeling, pried the boy off him, kneeled down on one knee, and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. As they're eyes met, sky blue on searing white, a strange thing happened. The Earth moved around Winter and became hazy. Winter felt the wind on his face, the clouds on his wings. He felt freedom in its purest form. He was a bird, flying free, able to go where ever he pleased. The sky, open and vast, was his home and the earth below was his backyard. Down he dove, gaining speed as he lost altitude. At the last possible moment, he pulled up, feeling the force from his dive press against him. Then he was human, surrounded by people, surrounded by love. But the people came and went, never staying long. That was a price of this freedom, having no home with people there waiting for you; only having little tastes here and there. To love and lose over and over again. He was a bird again, flying empty skies.

Winter was slammed into the ground, thrown violently into his own body. He stared at the boy in front of him, a mix of ice and water gently spilling from his eyes. The boy's own eyes were filled with sadness, but they were exhausted of tears. The boy wrapped his arms around Winter's neck.

"I'll be here for you. I will be your light. You don't have to be alone anymore," Alfred whispered into Winter's ear, unshed tears resonating in his voice. They stayed that way for a while, Winter kneeling and Alfred around his neck until finally Alfred's grip loosened. Winter looked at him only to be greeted with the boy's sleeping form. Winter scooped the boy into his arms and carried him to his room. As he turned to leave, Alfred grabbed his hand and murmured "Don't go. . ." Winter leaned in but was unable to hear what Alfred said next.

PAGEBREAK BAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Alfred ran into the woods where he knew he would find the man with no name he had been meeting. They had been meeting each other for a while now. Alfred had grown attached to Winter.

"Old man! I can't stay long today, but I have something for you!" Alfred skidded to a stop when he met Winter's eyes. "I still haven't seen anybody with eyes as pretty as yours," Alfred said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"I'm sure you will one day." Winter loathed to admit it, even to himself, but he was enjoying his time with Alfred. People had always been afraid of him and avoided him if they could. Alfred accepted him, even when he found out Winter wasn't human.

"Arthur is coming back today for a while!" the boy exclaimed, then suddenly got sad "But that means I can't see you for a while. . ."

"I'll be waiting for you when he leaves." Winter ruffled Alfred's hair "Don't worry. Now what was it you were wanting to give me?"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred brightened considerably and ran over to get a stick. He frowned when he got back. "Get down on one knee." Winter complied, slightly confused but not showing it. Alfred tapped one of Winter's shoulders then the other with the stick. "I hereby dub you Svoboda. You may rise."

Winter jerked back. The boy had given him a name. "W-Why?" Winter rasped, voice seeming raw.

"You said you didn't have a name. Last night, I had a dream and, well, I don't remember the whole thing, but I learned what to call you." Alfred beamed and ran off. "Bye Svoboda," he yelled, waving cheerily as he disappeared into the woods. Winter stared at the spot where Alfred's back was last visible long after the boy was gone. He stood, shook himself off, and, with one last tender look in Alfred's direction, walked to the place he had been staying.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

The seasons changed from spring to summer to fall and still the two met each other, less frequently in the summer albeit. Finally, it was winter. Alfred ran, playing, in the first snow. The snow had come early that year and the people were whispering that it was because of a deamon in the forest. Alfred paid no heed to these rumors nor did he care that the snow came early. This was also a deep snow. At least a foot had already fallen. Winter came out of the trees around Alfred's home, deeply happy Alfred liked his element while also deeply sad and partially mad at what he had to do.

Alfred spotted him. "I thought you didn't like the sunlight."

"It is winter. I can do anything now." Winter replied.

"Including making a snow family with me?" Alfred half asked half stated.

Winter felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Rabbit or human?"

Alfred fist pumped in victory. "Both! Come on, I've already started." Sure enough, there were already two little snow rabbits in place. Once the family was done, and a large one at that, using all the snow from the yard and the surrounding woods, Winter took Alfred by the hand.

"Before it's dark, come with me." Winter led Alfred to a place in the forest with standing stones of snow and strange markings on the ground in the form of a circle. "Stand here and don't move," Winter told Alfred, leading him to the middle of the circle.

Winter crouched at the edge and placed both hands on the circle. "I'm sorry, Alfred," was the last thing he said before activating the circle. A blazing white light shot from the markings and Alfred screamed in agony.

The flow of power running through the circle sent currents up Winter's arms. Feelings of confusion changed to betrayal then to hate. Everywhere was the agony and pain Alfred was experiencing. Winter could feel how deep the betrayal cut and how fast the love Alfred held Winter in changed to hate that he stabbed him in the back. In that moment, Winter realized how much trust meant to Alfred. He had stolen a place in Alfred's heart and earned his trust just to hurt him. Violent, white hot heat seared through Winter's veins, stealing all the heat Alfred left there and replacing it with layer over layer of ice, colder than it ever was before. Through the cold, though, Winter did not notice one thing; one spot of warmth stayed, buried in the recesses of his frozen heart.

The force used for this casting was more than expected. Winter burst into millions of pieces and was blown away. When he woke, two violet orbs were floating above his head. Somehow, he had regained his corporal form. The violet orbs turned out to be eyes. As Winter took more of his surroundings in, he saw the body attached to the violet eyes. It was a boy, just a child. The violet orbs were filled with concern. Winter pushed himself up. This place was quite beautiful, a little spot of paradise in an otherwise bleak land. Winter could feel the barren land outside, but it was slightly warm and alive in here. If he exerted some effort, he could see that there was a glass dome over this lush, colorful place. And there was no mistake to the colorfulness. There were plants from all over the world, from scores of climates all thriving here. Every color imaginable and a few not could be seen. There were also many hybrids of the like even Winter never had imagined. The boy smiled brightly and grabbed Winter's hand, dragging him to somewhere through the foliage.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Winter sighed and the screen went black and disappeared. 'That's enough for tonight,' Winter decided. He gripped the ice floor and pulled it up, the ice taking a new form as he moved it. Winter curled over and pulled the ice on top of him, forming a igloo blanket hybrid.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I just never got around to it! But I think this story is changing from what I originally thought it would be like. I don't know where it will go. Remember, REVIEWS ARE GOLD!


End file.
